


Lasting Memory

by Verybanelike



Series: captured part -one [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verybanelike/pseuds/Verybanelike
Summary: Sometimes the Photo is worth a thousand words maybe more!





	Lasting Memory

The war was disastrous for the shadow world; Shadowhunter’s and Downworlder’s alike lost loved ones. Magnus had shed his fair share of tears during the war so he decided to take a perfect moment and capture it. Now, he was lying in bed with his dearest Alexander so happy that Alec choose to stay with him for eternity. Magnus started to take pictures of Alec everyday so that once he was gone Magnus would never forget him no matter how hard he tried. Magnus put every picture of his Alexander next to his nightstand so that no matter what he would always wake up to find his precious Alexander but he noticed something was missing. Then it hit like a ton of bricks or a thousand hits from a demon as Alec would say that made him smile.

“Hey Mags, what’s with the smile” said Alec.

                                                     “Other than you my love I was wondering about us taking a family portrait” said Magnus.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea just me, you, and the boys it’ll be great!” said Alec with a smile that radiated sunshine in its purist form god Magnus loved that smile.

                                                “Actually, Alexander I was thinking of including my oldest boys as well as our blueberry and Ralphie” said Magnus.

 

The oldest boys were always there to fix them up. They were the reason why Magnus and Alec got back together and they’re the reason he got to spend forever with Alec but he could never tell Alec that. When they turned Alec immortal he swore to all being that if it worked he would do whatever asked and wished to those who helped turn Alexander. Raphael and Simon had been the ones to assure Alec’ immortally by both giving up half their life force. With their life force shorten it meant that within a few a year’s Raphael would die and soon Simon would follow behind him with a death brought by heart break. Simon and Raphael had no regrets in helping Alec because he always made Magnus happy and they decided that a world without Magnus happiness is not one to live in but that doesn’t mean this decision was easy.

“How can you just throw your life away, like it doesn’t mean anything, like I don’t mean thing” yelled Simon with bloody tears running down face.

                                                                  “Simon. Mi Amor. Carino. You’re my everything and I would never do anything to personally hurt but I owe Magnus my life and you know that I’m a man of word” Said Raphael also crying as he hurts the love of his life.

“What about your word to me Raphael! Were mates you promised me forever Raphael!” said Simon.

   “I’m sorry Simon if there was any other way I would search the ends of earth for it but there is nothing I could do but this.” Said Raphael looking for a peace and understanding in Simon’s eyes.

“So that’s it Magnus and Alec just get to walk into the sunset while I sit here and mourn you for the next thousand years” said Simon who was filled passion and anger just like he learned from his lover.

                                             “That’s thing SI; you could come with me and we could explore the next place of being just you and me carino together forever where no could ever separate us again don’t you want that Si"Said Raphael with all the love his heart had to give.

“Rapha, you know I want that more than anything in this life can give but you know I can’t leave Clary, Becca, and my mom behind. I’m sorry Raphael” said Simon with his heart being cut by a million paper cuts.

“I understand Lewis and I hope you understand that I have to this because Magnus is my papa and he buts everyone’s happiness before his own and I will not make him suffer to a life without his Shadowhunter” Said Raphael with his bound down as a sign of regret and hurt for Simon.

He held the love of Simon Lewis with every fiber of his being and his love came without cost.

“Can you just hold me Santiago and not let go until it’s time” Said Simon with heart fully bleeding out now and no course of action to stop it.

“Always” said Raphael with the last piece of hope he ever held.

Simon and Raphael decide that they’ll spend every second breathing and drinking in each other in until it was time.  They decide not to talk about Alec and Magnus until there time was up so, they shut out the entire world until it them alone. Simon and Raphael both decided to refer to each other by their last names figuring they should save their first names as pleasantries for when Raphael passes on without Simon. Simon was a romantic the biggest one there is and so is Raphael even though he would deny it to the fullest. Since they knew Raphael was going die both decided to get married because “this world would be a waste if I didn’t make Simon Lewis my husband” said Raphael. They never left home well Raphael’s room they held the ceremony right there. Raphael wore the first suit that Simon had ever ruined and Simon wore the first suit he borrowed from Raphael. They had Lilly perform the marriage ceremony they both found it fitting that she does it since she would become clan leader once Raphael was gone.

“Do you Raphael Santiago, Leader of the New York Clan take Simon Lewis to be your lawfully wedded husband?” said Lilly.

 “If this idiota promises not to ruin any more of my jacket’s” said Raphael with tears of joys running onto his jacket.

Simon and Lily have a great haughty laugh at that and it brings Simon to tears ruining his jacket as well.

“God Raphael, I promise to never ruin another jacket one your jackets” said Simon knowing he could never pull off this promise but would damn sure try if it meant having him as his husband.

As if Raphael could read his mind he gave Simon a smile that held a thousand memories. “I do.  Gracias a Dios por su hermosa sonrisa” Said Raphael.

“Do you Simon Lewis Fledgling and Co-Leader of the New York Clan Take Raphael Santiago as your Lawfully Wedded Husband?” Said Lilly.

Without words Simon launched forward and gave his answer. He kissed Raphael with fueled passion, memories, forgiveness and a whole lot of love. The kiss turned Raphael Santiago leader of the New York Clan “tougher than the toughies and smarter than smarties” into a puddle of love ready to give into Simon.

“Well with that said I now pronounce you two lovely vampires husband and husband” said Lily with love and appreciation in her voice.

The vampires stand there in the middle of room foreheads pressed together and smiles set on daze. They listen to their love store play in the background of their home until they hear the clock strike. They nod at each other and acknowledge that it’s time to see Magnus and they leave their home. Once they leave you can hear the quiet whispers of their home.

“I love you Rapha” said Simon.

                                                   “I know” said Raphael.

“Did you just quote Star Wars to me” said Simon.

This room would hold the last whispers of Raphael Lewis-Santiago and Simon Lewis-Santiago. When they got to Magnus place they were already in the middle of the spell for Alec’s transformation and Alec was unconscious at time.

“Remember I love you Lewis no matter where I end up I will always be in your heart for infinity and beyond” said Raphael.

                                      “Estarás en mi Corazón siempre como mi amor por ti descansare en mi sonrisa mi amor” said Simon.

With that statement Simon made he figured if he wasn’t already dead that those words would have killed him. Magnus was very hurt and confused by their

exchange but he could not focus on that he had to save his Alexander.  Before the spell was performed Magnus remember the strict set of rules that Raphael had giving him:

  1. Take care of Simon at all cost even when he tries to resist the love I know you have for him.
  2. Bury me next to Ragnor so that we may make fun of you from beyond and keep an eye on you I don’t trust you not to corrupt my poor Simon.
  3. Take care of your Shadowhunter and don’t give me that look of course I think you're capable of taking care of Alexander and your family.
  4. Make sure Rafael is a better big brother than I ever was and try to find him a nice vampire to settle with I think Lilly might be single by then.
  5. Alec is to never find out what happened. I want him to live out his eternity without blame and guilt even if it hurts Simon to see him happy.



Magnus looks pained when he hears the couple go by their last names as if they're strangers but then he looks at their hands and see’s the marriage bands and makes a note to ask Raphael about that later but he know he can’t ask. Magnus never came to this decision easy he would never sacrifice his child for his husband but he didn’t want to lose one and not have the other.

Magnus never wanted to have immortality affect Alec he knew that the pain of watching his family grow old and die would kill Alec in a way that he could not fix. On the other hand, he knew how immortality affected Raphael he knew that Raphael longed to be with his now dead family and that he was holding on to his immortality very shortly. Magnus knew the only reason Raphael was still alive today was because of Simon Lewis and that damned smile of his. Raphael and Magnus have always been best friends as well father and son but when Ragnor and the vampires died it took a big toll out of Raphael. Magnus figured that Raphael will tell him in the letters he’s leaving behind why Raphael choose to end life by giving life.

Magnus finished the spell and it worked Alec was now Resting and Raphael was dead. When Raphael’s heart stopped beating a letter would appear to those he cared about: Simon, Magus, Caterina, Isabelle, Max lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane, Meliron, Ragnor, and was the most shocking was that Alec received a letter. Magnus and Simon both stood awestruck at the fact he received a letter from Raphael. Simon decides that if even Alec receives an apology letter Clary, Becca, and his mom would be able to forgive eventually. He begs Magnus to split his life force with Raphael so that he will have one more kiss, one more hug, one more touch, and one last adventure with his husband.

 Magnus does this spell not only for Simon but for himself to he wants to hold Raphael a little longer, smell his head one last time, and have him laugh just a little before he goes. Raphael and Alec awake to find a drained Magnus and Simon next them; they decide to do what they always do when these happens they take care of their husbands.

“Hello” said Raphael full of life considering today was his and Simon last day together on this plain of existence.

                   “My sweet boy I have a favor to ask you and Seamus” said Magnus as happy as he could know today is the last day he will ever see his sons again.

“What is it Magnus me and husband were having a very sexy time” said Simon with a very frustrated but with joy smile plastered on his face.

                   “Why hello to you to Samuel I am wondering if You and Raphael would join the family today and take a family portrait” said Magnus.

“We love to Magnus but we will need a portal seeing as we're in Paris and all” said Raphael giggling as Simon place cold little kisses on his mating mark.

 

“Sure, thing my little ice cube I will be there in an hour kiss Simpson a hello from me” said Magnus a proud parent when he heard Raphael whine in complaint at the nickname.

It had been one hour and they were all ready for the photo Magnus had dressed them all in white considering it was the color of mourning in the shadow world. If Magnus was the only one who paid attention to the coloring of the portrait that was okay with him; he would later tell his family the meaning of colors once Simon and Raphael were gone. When Simon and Raphael stepped through the portal Magnus would swear up and down that they were already angles. Raphael wore an all-white suit with golden glitter that wore his skin as if it were a metal and his hair as if it were the holy grail. Simon wore a plain white tee and white jeans with the words “vampires bite” in sliver same as the sliver glitter that graced his body the same energy he would give to his loved ones. Normally Magnus hated Simon’s pun shirts he even participated in the burning of Simon’s bad tee shirt party even though it could have had a better name. In that moment, he could see that the couple were going to give Magnus the best family photo he could ever ask for so decided to give everyone a bit of glitter with their outfits.

He put a glitter that matched with Alec’s eyes perfectly onto his blueberries skin and the color blueberries skin onto Alexander even though it made him a bit grumpy. He dazzled Ralphie’s skin in a beautiful green that Raphael said, “was his best color idiota”.  Finally, he coated himself in a blend of silver and gold glitter that would kill if you stared at him too long.

“Well is everyone ready to take the best family photo ever” said Magnus.

“Yes, Papa were ready” said Max and Ralphie as they now hold their stuffed animals in their hands because “everything is family not just peoples” said Max.

“Just one second” said Raphael holding Simon’s hand with joy.

                       “What’s wrong? My little ice cube” said Magnus with very much concern because he wanted this day to be absolutely perfect for them.

“Nothing is wrong dad everything is perfect thankyou we just have to do one thing first” said Simon and with that he and Raphael open their arms ready for a hug.

“Just one second” said Raphael holding Simon’s hand with joy.

                        

Magnus stands their ready to embrace his child with the love of a thousand moons when he notices that they’re hugging Alec instead. Alec stand there frozen as Simon and Raphael show him a love he’s never seen from them.

“Take care of them Papa they need you just as much as you need them” said Simon with a proudness he never knew had of Alec.

                 “What? Simon?” said Alec very confused looking down at Simon who had a single tear welled in his eye just like magnus had.

“I know don’t treat you the best Shadowhunter but that’s because I was jealous of you taking my Papa away from me and I’m sorry but please take care of him. He needs to be watched constantly and made fun of every few hours; if not his ego will be though the roof. He’ll need you when were gone”

                   “What do you mean when your gone?” said Alec with confusion then understanding because he never knew how he became immortal but he knew that there was price he now figured that Simon and Raphael paid it.

“We love you padre” said Simon and Raphael with a little worry in their voice because they didn’t know how Alec would react.

“I love you mi hijos” said Alec with so much love in his voice that his heart did a back flip.

Little did they know that Magnus had Filmed the entire interaction so the they will always remember it. When Alec looked up from the hug they weren’t ready to let go from he saw magnus crying and beckoned him over to join the hug; soon two little arms wrapped around their knees. With a snap of his fingers Magnus cleaned everyone up and they took the family photo. He had the kids in the middle sitting on Simon and Raphael’s laps and him and Alec on either side of the kids they all smiled in the photo and magnus declared that this photo would be his forever price less photo. At the end of the night Simon and Raphael said their goodbyes to everyone Magnus and Alec both smelled their heads and kissed their foreheads goodbye knowing this was the last time they would see each other. The kids both ran out of their bedrooms with book for Simon and Raphael to read before they went to sleep. The kids were sad that their big brothers left without good byes so Magnus decide he would tell the story of the clan leader and the fledgling. They wailed with excitement because this was their favorite story well after the warlock and the Shadowhunter. As the Lightwood-bane family went off to bed little did they notice a letter in the kitchen.

_To my Familia the Lightwood-banes we love you_

_From the Lewis-Santiago-Bane’s_

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors in this writing. I own nothing. I just really love Malec and Saphael.


End file.
